Good girl, Bad boy
by Dragon Chyld
Summary: What happens to the good girl? SophiaX? There are a few very light spoilers.


Title: Good girl, Bad boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or it's Characters.

Description: Rated T (I guess) for just a little kissy kissy. What happens to the good girl? There are a few very light spoilers for those who haven't gotten halfway through the 2nd disc. This is my first fic, so all criticism is welcomed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary

After all I've been through, I didn't think I could be any happier then when I saw Fayt at the Kirlsa Training Facility. Just seeing him made me feel safe. But then things took a turn for the worst. Cliff, well, he's not that bad. It bugs me that he looks down on me like I'm just a kid or something. Mirage is great! She's so nice and calm. Then there's Maria. She seems rather fond of Fayt and I don't like it. Where does she get off moving in on me? I've known Fayt a lot longer. Then, to make matters worst, there's Albel. He's nothing but a big meanie! I don't know why Fayt agreed to let him come along.

Dear Diary

Poor Uncle Robert. I'll miss him terribly. I've been able to hide my tears from Fayt, until I was alone. I don't want him to worry about me. I'll be fine, but I'm really worried about Fayt. Or, I was worried about Fayt. After we left Moonbase, I locked myself in my room for a while. Seems like I'm a freak also. No, not freak, Fayt isn't a freak! Maria maybe but not my Fayt.

Dear Diary

We are almost to the planet Styx. I was nervous enough before I ran into Albel in the hallway. He just looked at me and said "What are you looking at worm?" I turned and ran. I think he's scary. I don't like him.

Dear Diary

There he goes again! The whole time we were in 4D space he kept giving me those looks. The ones like he's going to kill me in my sleep. I keep my distance from Albel. It seems he really has it out for me. I tried to talk about it with Fayt but he said I was just paranoid. I feel like I'm back in middle school and he's the bully who keeps intimidating me. No one else seems to care. They pretty much ignore me anyway. I don't think I like the way Fayt treats me either. He worries too much about me. Maybe I should practice more, prove I can take care of myself. That would show him!

Dear Diary

Here we are, back on Elicoor II. This place is really stuck in the past. Maybe I have been spoiled too much by technology. I'll just have to grin and bear it. I think this is a good time to practice my skills. I've gotten quite good with my symbology. I think tonight I'll sneak out and hit the fields. After I cut down a few baddies on my own, I'll be ready to prove myself. But, I'm not so sure I'm doing this for Fayt anymore. It seems like I don't really exist to him now. Kinda sad, but it doesn't hurt like I thought it would. Man, being a teenager is tough!

Dear Diary

I had gone to the fields, as planned, but things didn't work out like I had imagined. I had just taken out a group of Stag Beetles when a dragon comes around the corner. He caught me off guard and paralyzed me. Talk about scared. All I could do was imagine what everyone would do when I wasn't found in the morning. Who was I kidding, no one would probably mind. I've already opened the gate to the 4D universe. Technically I had done my part. Then the most shocking thing happened. HE came to my aid. How he knew where to find me was a mystery. He probably followed me in the hopes of finally killing me. He took out the dragon and treated my paralysis. Then he just left me there. The only thing he said was "Humph, worms should stay buried in their holes."

Dear Diary

Day 2 on Elicoor. Everyone made small talk around the breakfast table. No one talked to me so I didn't talk back. The only other one who didn't talk was Albel. He just kept looking at me. Every time I looked up he gave me an evil grin. He was trying to intimidate me again, I know it. Why does he pick on me? I've done my best to avoid him and if I had to confront him, I just kept quiet.

Dear Diary

It's afternoon here on Elicoor. Still day 2. We picked up a new member. Her name is Nel. If I could be more like her. I really don't want to be a burden to the group. I feel so helpless sometimes. All I seem to be used for lately is healing. OH Sophia, here, Cliff needs some healing, he was really banged up but you should see the guy he just took down! Or, Sophia, here, Heal Maria right quick, we need her back in the fight. I can fight too. It's not fair!

Dear Diary

Later that night we made plans to return to Gemity. I couldn't sleep so I wondered the halls of the inn. I came across a door which was ajar. I looked in and there was Albel. He sat on the bed facing the door. He gave me that evil grin again. I had had enough! I marched in and stood in front of him. I put my hands on my hips. "What do you want? You want to scare me? You think you can intimidate me? That's not nice! So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

He laughed and stood up. He towered over me. Looking down, his nose nearly touching mine. My heart raced. I just knew he was going to kill me. But he didn't. He grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulled me closer, and kissed me. ON THE LIPS! He wouldn't let go, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I should have been repulsed, but I wasn't. I didn't know whether I liked it or not. When he was done he pushed me away. I was so confused.

I turned away and went to the door. He was laughing lightly behind me. I closed the door and turned to face him. "You big meanie."

I guess the good girl does always fall for the bad boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short, but there didn't seem to be enough SophiaXanyone. This was the most unlikely pairing I could think of. I'm no huge Sophia fan, but she reminds me a little of my own days as a seventeen year old girl…though I was quiet I was never that goody goody – Thank God!


End file.
